The technical complexity of generating higher modulation bandwidths by means of polar modulation or RFDAC transmitter architectures is very high. This is especially so because it is necessary to generate both very small frequency steps (due to a required precision—EVM) and also large frequency steps (due to a modulation bandwidth+frequency tolerances) at the modulation point on the DCO (digitally controlled oscillator). In addition, in known systems having multiple transmitters, a separate, independent DCO must be used for each channel when DCO-modulated polar modulators are used.